


Truths

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), F/M, Protective Gabriel, repairing past mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: The is the second part to Lies (If you haven’t read it yet you may want to here is the link Lies) Gabriel has kind of moved on but he still isn’t 100%. He is now with Bobby and Ellen’s daughter and twin sister of Jo (obviously AU) Gabriel still hasn’t fully gotten over his lover’s death and it is starting to impact his new relationship…lots of drama, fluff, smut, and angst ahead.





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel lay watching Lily sleep. He sighed running his finger down her cheek. She smiled at his touch snuggling closer. Gabriel had never felt more like a jerk in his life. He had the perfect lover beside him smiling at his touch and he still couldn’t bring himself to fully commit. Gabriel knew that Lily was getting frustrated with his erratic moods. One day he was in love with her and the next he barely paid her any attention. He could be honest… Gabriel could tell her that it was all because of his last lover’s death. He could tell her that she was scared to death to be in love but he wasn’t. The last thing Gabriel needed was Lily thinking he was weak. A weak archangel for a lover? What a bunch of shit!!

It didn’t help either that Lily was a hunter like her parents Bobby and Ellen Singer. He hated when she would go off on hunts with Sam and Dean. Gabriel always wanted to bust in a room, kill everyone except team free will, and carry Lily home over his shoulder. The last thing he wanted was to tell the Singers and her twin Jo something bad happened to her. That thought petrified Gabriel. He couldn’t handle losing another lover. Watching the light leave her eyes and holding her lifeless body couldn’t happen again!! He wouldn’t let her die! Gabriel would use whatever power he could to keep her young and healthy. He wouldn’t face eternity alone.

“Thanks dad for making me pretty powerful as that’s all you’ve basically done.”

He thought coldly. Gabriel still really hadn’t forgiven his father for all that had happened.  Gabriel pushed the thoughts out of his head before leaning forward and pressing a sweet kiss to Lily’s lips. She squeaked, wrapping her arms around his neck, snuggling closer.

“Can you make yourself taste like coffee this morning?”

Gabriel chuckled.

“Nope. Honey is your favorite. I’m your favorite so honey it is. I’ll wake you up if you want…”

He replied innocently. Lily quickly shifted herself in his arms so her lips were automatically two inches from his.

“Bring it angel.”

Her eyes fluttered open as Gabriel yanked her into a long kiss. She sighed happily against his sweet flavored lips. He always knew how to make kissing almost more exciting than it should have been. Gabriel pushed Lily on her back snapping his fingers, leaving her nude beneath him.

“So beautiful…damn it baby…the things you do to me”

Gabriel’s hands were stroking her face before going down her body, cupping her breasts. Lily rocked her hips against Gabriel’s body. His erection was already digging into her thigh as Gabriel’s lips were back on hers. Lily let him kiss her a moment before she pushed Gabriel on his back.   

His golden eyes watched every move that Lily made as she climbed on him perching herself on his waist.

“I’m going to tear you up kid.”

Gabriel rocked his hips massaging his aching erection into Lily’s wet entrance. It had been like this for months. Their sex life was hot and fiery. It was their relationship that needed work.

“You better angel.”

Lily smirked when she heard him purr. Calling him angel was almost a kink for Gabriel. What she was working on now was getting Gabriel to show her his wings. This was something Gabriel still wouldn’t do. He wouldn’t even discuss it. Lily knew touching his wings would be almost like sex to him as well as being one of their most intimate moments. Gabriel however, wanted no part of it.

Her mind went to the night they had an argument about her seeing his wings. It was less than cozy…

Lily was getting ready for bed silently. She knew Gabriel was catching on the something wasn’t right. He had watched her silently through dinner as she pushed the food around in her plate. She had seen him and Sam exchange looks but neither said anything.

“So what’s going on with you?”

Gabriel asked appearing out of nowhere. His golden eyes were watching her like a hawk. He was clearly trying to put together the cause of her silence.

Lily looked up as she put her hair brush down.

“I’m just tired.”

“Stop lying to me.”

Gabriel said coldly. Lily took a breath before turning.

“Can I see your wings?”

Gabriel cocked his head to the side before chuckling. He walked to Lily kissing the top of her head.

“You’re cute.”

He walked back to bed undoing his shirt. Lily frowned.

“I’m being serious Gabriel.”

His amber eyes rolled to hers. This time they didn’t looks so jovial. Instead he looked annoyed.

“No.”

Lily crossed her arms feeling even worse.

“Why not?”

Gabriel buttoned his shirt back up frowning hard. This was the time he looked like a total archangel.

“Because I said so Lily. Now drop it!”

Lily was in no mood to drop it. In fact she looked even more encouraged to continue her assault.

“You don’t trust me do you?”

Gabriel’s mouth dropped and the electricity in the hotel flicked. She knew immediately he was angry.

“I’m an archangel, not your fucking pet Lily. If you want to see wings so bad go find you another angel. Go to bed!”

“Earth to Lily.”

Gabriel cooed. He knew what was going through her mind but he wasn’t ready to make himself that vulnerable to her yet.

She gently nibbled on Gabriel’s shoulder resulting in him hissing. He always made his skin taste like honey or some sugar mixture. It was how kept Lily’s mouth on him. Both seemed to have their heads in the game now. Gabriel slowly rocked his hips into her. He smiled at the small whimpers she made as his cock made contact with her clit.

“I need you Gabriel.”

He chuckled.

“I thought you wasn’t going to fuck me again. That’s what you said the other night in our latest argument.”

Lily growled.

“Don’t start Gabriel. I will blue ball you until you beg for it. I could just get off right now and go back to sleep. After all that is what I was doing before….”

She didn’t have a chance to respond before Gabriel crammed himself inside. Both gasped at the tightness as Gabriel slowly started a steady pace. Lily let her head fall back as the ripples of pleasure went through her.

“You aren’t going anywhere darling.”

Gabriel manged to get out between thrusts. He held Lily in place making sure to remain balls deep as he slammed into her tight body. Gabriel smirked at the idea of fucking her so sore she wouldn’t be able to walk properly later that day when they had to go to her parents. Bobby and Ellen were no fools. They knew that their daughter and Gabriel was sleeping together.

Gabriel was honestly shocked that Bobby hadn’t made some comment to him about their arrangement but he hadn’t. Gabriel was partially waiting for that to happen later that day. He had heard Ellen tell Lily that she needed a normal relationship that didn’t leave her guessing. Gabriel frowned at that thought. So it wasn’t only Lily who didn’t know what she was to him. Gabriel couldn’t blame Ellen for wondering though. He didn’t behave like a normal boyfriend did most of the time. He winced at the time that Lily had slid her hand onto his during one of his particularly moody moments and Gabriel had moved away.

“Gabriel…you do realize that we are in the middle of fucking right? You down there all zoned out now? Are you with me?”

Gabriel’s golden eyes snapped open as he quickly flipped Lily on her back. He began to fuck her harder if possible. Listening to her mews of pleasure and the way she was withering beneath him, Gabriel knew that she didn’t have much longer before she would be coming hard.

“Gabe I can’t…”

Lily whimpered as she watched Gabriel’s face. He snapped his eyes closed before pushing deeper. She smiled as his hands clenched into fists above her; a indicator he was about to come as well. The archangel had lost all control of his trying to just pleasure her now it was just hardcore fucking.

“Stop talking more orgasming.”

Gabriel hissed feeling his own body begin to tighten. He wanted nothing more than to use his grace on her. Lily would never want another human man again. She would be craving him like never before. If he bonded with her she would definitely never want another mortal. One touch from Gabriel could have her in a wet, horny, tizzy that only he could fix. Gabriel pushed the thoughts from his mind. He almost bonded with his last lover and look where that got her.  Lily wouldn’t be the next…

Lily’s body tightening around him pulled Gabriel from his thoughts.

“That’s is princess. Come for me.”

Gabriel cooed pressing his lips to hers to silence her screams. The last thing he really wanted was for Sam or Dean to rib him later about fucking Lily into outer space. The Winchester’s didn’t like the idea of their adopted sister and Gabriel being together either. Although Gabriel liked to antagonize them as much as possible he knew it bothered Lily and he didn’t really want to start anything with her being in earshot.

Lily cried out as she fell over the edge of no return. Gabriel groaned pushing himself harder into her.  

“Almost there kid. See I told you that I would tear you up.”

Gabriel managed to get out before pulling Lily into another kiss. Her fingers dug into his back as he delivered one final push before exploding. Both panted as Gabriel continued to rock his hips into her. Neither seemed to worry about how long this was continuing. All that mattered at the moment was the lazy kisses and Gabriel’s still slightly hard cock pumping into Lily’s soaking body.

A knock at the door was what pulled both Gabriel and Lily from their morning sex ritual. Dean’s voice on the other side completely ruined the moment.

“Lily it’s almost time to get to your parents. If you and angel boy are fucking you two need to wrap it up and be down stairs in like 10 minutes.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes looking down at Lily who putting a hand over his face.

“The fuck is he talking about? I never wrap it up! I want to feel that juicy pussy of yours on my cock all the time.”

Lily giggled.

“Not what he meant Gabriel.”

Gabriel smirked.

“I know exactly what he meant. Fine no more sex for us today. I’m going to tell Dean my dick was doing raw anyway so he showed up at a good time.”

Lily sighed as Gabriel pulled away from her and started pulling on his abandoned jeans. She watched him a moment. His eyes didn’t return to her as he started dressing. Lily stood shaking her head. It looked like today was going to be one of those days where Gabriel wasn’t her boyfriend again. As much as she loved the sex that came with their relationship, Lily wanted something concrete. She was tired of always wondering what she was to the archangel. Did he love her? Did he even want to be with her like that? Was she just an object?

Walking into the hotel bathroom, Lily quickly began to clean herself up and get dressed. She didn’t want to spend the whole day mentally fussing with herself over Gabriel. She was in town to see her parents and sister. They were what she wanted to be focused on. Maybe the next few days she could give Gabriel a taste of his own medicine and let him see how shitty it felt to be ignored and forgotten about.

Lily smirked at the idea but also felt bad too. What if Gabriel didn’t get it? What if he just took it as she was finally leaving him alone except when he wanted attention? The whole thing would be a big miserable waste of time.  
“Gabriel really cares about you. He just doesn’t know how to show it fully.”

Cas’ words came into her head instantly. That gave Lily some hope.

“Lily, if you don’t hurry Dean is going to have his moose come in here after us.”

Gabriel said calmly from the other side of the door.

“Be right out….”


	2. Chapter 2

Lily followed Gabriel out of the bedroom neither saying a word to the other. To Lily, Gabriel didn’t seem to care that her soul was basically crying out to him. She was tired of being just a sex object of bed warmer to him. What if there were others he was seeing when he was away? It would make sense as to why he didn’t want to fully commit. Lily was about ready to put her foot down and say no more. The archangel couldn’t just always have what he wanted. Everything couldn’t always just be “his way.”

She barely noticed Gabriel looking over his shoulder at the negative thoughts coming from her. Gabriel frowned immediately hating that he was making her feel this way. He was dying to tell her that she was his only one and he loved her in a way no one else could. Gabriel loved her in a way no mortal could understand.

He reached back going for her hand but felt nothing. Gabriel hadn’t even noticed her walk away from him to take the cup of coffee Dean was holding out.

“Well Lily almost time to watch Jo get married. Are you planning on catching that bouquet?”

Dean asked with a smile. Lily rolled her eyes not even looking at Gabriel.

“Won’t do me any good.  That is never going to happen to me.”

Dean gave Gabriel a look. He was pleased to see the angry expression on his face.

“You never know.”

Dean said with a smirk. Lily nodded.

“Oh I know. I’m either going to die before I have the chance to get married or be a cat lady. You have to have someone love you before they marry you.”

Lily heard Gabriel mutter something like “what- fucking- ever” under his breath. She was pleased that she seemed to strike a chord with the archangel.

“In all seriousness though I am happy for Jo. Alexander seems to be a good guy. I just want Jo to be happy.”

Dean sighed

“You deserve to be happy too.”

Lily shrugged.

“Well…it is what it is Dean. Come on we need to get going.”

Lily turned walking to the Impala without another word. She settled herself between Cas and Gabriel. Lily knew Gabriel heard every word of her and Dean’s conversation and was almost afraid to look at him. His words of I’m an archangel not your fucking pet seemed to always ring in her mind when she wanted to be a dick to him. He could easily end her life whether he would or not would be another story. That sentence always sounded like something Lucifer would say…not Gabriel.

A hand sliding onto her thigh pulled Lily from her thoughts. She looked down at Gabriel’s hand with a sad sigh before laying her head on his shoulder. Was this his way of offering a make up for a less than stellar attitude?

“Can we talk later?”

He asked softly. Lily nodded ignoring Dean’s watchful gaze.

“Yeah”

Lily let Gabriel continue to stroke her thigh. He leaned his head over on hers nuzzling his face into her hair. Gabriel knew it would be so easy to say “I love you cupcake.”  It wouldn’t be that hard to say those words that he knew she was longing for. But for some reason Gabriel couldn’t make them happen. Gabriel couldn’t help feeling like a caged bird at points. This is one of those times he wished his communication skills was better. He also wouldn’t mind not being an angel today. Maybe he could be a better lover.

Even when you’ve paid enough  
Been pulled apart  
Or been held up  
Every single memory of  
The good or bad, faces of love  
Don’t lose any sleep tonight  
I’m sure everything will end up alright  
You may win or lose

Arriving at Bobby and Ellen’s, Lily smiled seeing her mom sitting on the porch with a smile on her face. Ellen immediately stood as Lily got out of the car.

“Well darlin about time you got here!”

She said cheerfully pulling Lily into a hug. Right away Ellen could tell something was bothering her daughter.

“Hi mamma.”

Lily with a smile as Ellen kissed her face before moving to hug Sam and Dean. Ellen kissed both of the boys before hugging Cas and ruffling his hair. Lily had went back to Gabriel’s side until she was literally knocked to the ground. Looking up she smiled seeing her sister on top of her.

“Lily you’re finally here! I’m so glad to see you!”

Lily coughed as the breath was slightly knocked out of her.

“Jo, damn, I missed you too. Can you let me up?”

Jo chuckled standing and pulling her little sister up.

“I never thought you was going to get here. I need to make sure your dress fits you!”

Lily looked back at Gabriel. She was wanting nothing more than to see what he wanted to talk to her about but that was going to be put on the back burner. Jo smirked.

“He’ll be fine without you for a moment.”

Jo hurriedly pushed her sister into her childhood bedroom without another word.

For the next half an hour Lily tried on multiple dresses that her sister had bought. Finally Jo decided the emerald green deep v neck one was the way to go.

“I think that one is perfect. It makes you look so grown up.”

Lily rolled her eyes as Jo looked at her happily.

“So what’s happening with you and the archangel?”

Jo asked calmly. Lily sighed sitting down beside her twin with a tired sigh. How was she supposed to tell her own sister that her life was in a tailspin and she didn’t know who to even control it anymore?

“I honestly don’t know. One minute I am convinced that he loves me and actually wants to be with me the next we are as far away from a couple as one could possibly get.”

Jo reached out taking Lily’s hand in hers.

“He watches you like you are something to eat. Maybe he doesn’t know how to accurately handle his feeling. I know he’s been on earth for a long time but maybe there is something preventing him from….going forward.”

Lily laughed.

“I think you get him more than I do Jo.”

After affirming the dress would be a fit for the wedding Jo and Lily walked outside where Cas and Gabriel stood on the porch. Dean, Sam, and Bobby was looking at a car that Bobby had been fixing up. Gabriel turned to look at Lily as she finally got back to his side.

“Boys and their cars…I would say boys who look at cars like they are naked women but figured that wouldn’t be appropriate.”

Lily rolled her eyes as Gabriel wrapped an arm around her waist. She should have been happy but the way he was doing it no one could see they were even touching. As usual it was Gabriel keeping things hidden. For once Lily wanted him to be himself. Be the Gabriel that flirted with her nonstop until he got what he wanted. If it was then he couldn’t have thought twice about wrapping his arms around her in front of everyone.

“Hasn’t stopped you before.”

Lily said with a smirk. Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“Someone is feeling sassy.”

Feeling a little braver Lily put her hand on Gabriel’s hip and stepped closer to his body. His golden eyes watched her with a wide lust filled expression.

“Wait until you see the dress I’ll be wearing tomorrow. You will be able to see a lot of here.”

Lily motioned to her breasts making Gabriel’s eyes get even wider before he gave her his eyebrow wiggle.

“Now you are just getting wild.”

Before their little exchange could continue a voice caught Lily’s attention.

“Lily?”

Lily turned to see a face that she hadn’t seen since the day she left home for good at age 18.

“Nathan?”

It was definitely Nathan Parker…the Nathan that Lily had a major crush on all the way through middle and high school. Here he stood 6'1, tall dark and handsome like before. The only difference now was he stood dressed in a nice suite and his jet black her fixed into an elegant hairstyle.

“Yeah, its me. I heard you were in town for Jo’s wedding. I couldn’t wait to stop by and see you. Wow you haven’t changed at all. You still look so beautiful.”

Lily could feel Gabriel tense and for a moment she was afraid that the archangel was going to jump start the apocalypse or smite Nathan one. She wrapped her hand around Gabriel’s keeping him from snapping his fingers. She could tell that he was trying to get his hand free but it wasn’t about to happen!

“Uh thanks Nathan. So what are you into these days?”

She tried to think of anything to get the conversation off of flirting. Nathan smiled.

“I own a chain of restaurants. I just bought myself that car your father is fixing up. I needed something fun for the weekends. So what are you doing out in Kansas these days?”

Lily smiled. She tried to appear as interested as possible. The last thing she wanted was for Gabriel to start talking and he get into an argument with Nathan. She remembered her mother telling her that Nathan was rolling in the money now and it was clearly evident.

“I uh…uh…I do writing.”

Nathan nodded seeming impressed.

“How about we go for a ride? I would love to catch up.”

Lily knew teasing Gabriel was wrong and that she would pay for it later. The cold angry glare on his face showed all of his feels at that moment. Maybe this was what Gabriel needed. Maybe he needed to see that she could move on to someone else.

“I would love to.”

Lily said with a smile before feeling Gabriel’s hand tighten on hers. She carefully got her hand away from the archangel’s not daring to look at his face.

“I’ll be back soon Gabe.”


	4. Chapter 4

Lily spent the afternoon with Nathan. To her surprise she hadn’t heard from Gabriel at all. She sent him a few texts only to receive nothing in return. Lily sighed knowing she would have one angry archangel to face later.

Around 7, Lily agreed to have dinner with Nathan before he would take her home. Walking into a quiet cafe, Nathan chose a table in the corner. Lily sat down across from him looking over the menu. Nathan smiled. Neither noticed the angry golden eyed archangel in the corner watching like a hawk.

“So what’s with the guy whose hand you was holding? Are you two serious?”

Lily took a sip of the water in front of her.

“We….I…uh…I don’t know. I really don’t know how to answer that.”

Nathan raised an eyebrow.

“Looks like he’s quiet a bit older than you too. What’s his angle?”

Lily swallowed. She didn’t know know how to answer any question when it came to Gabriel. She couldn’t just say that her boyfriend was an archangel.

“He doesn’t really have one. Gabe is a good man. He’s been really good to me. He is actually really funny. There is just a lot of stuff that…”

Nathan sighed.

“Look Lily, I’ve known you for a long time. You know that I adore you. If you were with me, you wouldn’t be guessing at what our relationship was about. Gabe sounds like he needs to get his priorities straightened out. “

Lily looked down uncomfortably.

“Yeah. He does.”

The moment Nathan reached out to take her hand in his glass of water fell over sending water spilling all over his lap. Nathan jumped back hoping to stop the flow of water. Once he got the mess back into control, Nathan grinned.

“Boy that was unexpected. Anyway lets eat.”

Nathan went to put some salt on his food only for the entire salt shaker to empty all over the steak in front of him. Lily frowned. This was all happening way too conveniently.

“Gabriel, if you are here please stop. You have nothing to worry about. You don’t have to challenge him. Just come out in the open and take me home.”

When no golden eyed trickster of an archangel appeared Lily sighed. Gabriel was really upset! For him to not appear when she prayed to him was completely out of character.  Lily was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn’t notice the newest thing that was happening.

A woman screaming got her attention. Lily looked at a woman a few feet away who was swatting at a frog that was in her soup. Nathan meanwhile, was dealing with a pesky fly that wouldn’t get away from him.

“What the hell is with this place? Is this like the biblical plague restaurant?”

Lily groaned knowing 100% that Gabriel was behind all of this now. She put a hand over her face before looking down. Before she could say anything else there was a loud explosion in the kitchen and all of the sprinklers overhead began to go off. Lily sighed.

“Nathan I would really like to go home. I’m feeling really tired.”

Nathan nodded putting money down on the table. He too was less than pleased with the way that his date turned out. Nathan had all of the intentions to try to woo Lily into staying home in South Dakota with him. Now he was almost positive she would be ready to run right back to Kansas with Gabriel.

Walking into the parking lot Nathan yelled he moment he saw that he had a flat tire and a large key mark down the side of his car.

“What the hell?”

He squealed. Lily’s eyes were wide as she looked almost embarrassed. She wouldn’t dare admit it but she found all of this slightly amusing too. It showed her that Gabriel actually was serious about their relationship and wasn’t afraid to fight for what was his.

Arriving back to her parents house Lily walked in feeling a mixture of annoyed and flattered. Bobby and Ellen sat at the table playing poker with Dean and Sam. Cas was sitting on the couch watching a nature documentary on the Discovery Channel. Ellen smiled.

“Well look who finally came home. Did you have a fun time with Nathan?”

Lily smirked.

“It was interesting to say the least. Where is Gabriel?”

Dean grinned. The eldest Winchester looked totally happy as a clam.

“He’s in your bedroom pouting. I call him baby in a leather jacket right now.”

Lily shook her head before turning and walking upstairs to her childhood bedroom. When she walked in Gabriel sat on the bed frowning at the TV.

“You made your point tonight.”

Gabriel turned looking at her coldly.

“What point? Have fun on your date?”

Lily took off her sweater laying it over her desk’s chair before turning back to Gabriel.

“It wasn’t a date Gabriel. Nathan and I have been friends since we were kids.”

Gabriel gave her a glare.

“Fucker had a lot more than friendship on his mind.”

Lily shook her head as she went to the bed but stopped. She was going to get through to him some way that night.

“Maybe he wants me for more than sex.”

The lights flickered in the room cluing Lily in that she had hit a nerve with the archangel. Gabriel stood walking to her. For the second time that day, Lily was wondering about her safety when it came to the handsome archangel.

“What WE have isn’t just sex! I wish you would get it through that thick skull of yours.”

Losing her temper, Lily reached out shoving Gabriel away. He elegantly regained his balance before giving Lily a confused expression. She began to pace.

“How the fuck do you think I am supposed to think anything different Gabriel? All we do is have sex then you ignore me until you want another fuck. How am I supposed to think that you actually care? What you did tonight was the first actual hint of you remotely caring!”

Gabriel blinked.

“I’ve cared for a long time sugar.”

“Right. You sure have a fun way of showing it Gabriel. I don’t know everything that happened before we got together. I’m sorry  your past wasn’t perfect but the way you are handling us is telling me that you want to be alone forever. This is just like the night I asked to see your wings and you went ballistic on me. You know what I am not having this conversation. Just go bug Cas or something. I need to get some sleep so I don’t look like a horrid maid of honor.”

Gabriel’s golden eyes were full of pain as he turned and walked from the room without a word. Lily immediately regretted her choice of words as she climbed into bed.

The next morning Lily was awoken by her mother gently shaking her shoulder. When her blue eyes opened it was Ellen’s smile that she saw.

“Good morning sweetie. Time to get you up and get you going.”

Lily yawned looking around the room.

“Where is Gabriel?”

Ellen shrugged.

“I think with Cas and Sam. Did you two have words last night?”

Lily sighed.  
“Yeah, I bet you all heard everything too didn’t you?”

Ellen nodded sitting down.

“Your daddy wanted to come in here and knock his head off of his shoulders.”

Lily smiled, thinking of Bobby going into protective father mode.

“Well it was mostly me mom. I was doing the yelling. He was kind of just standing there. I didn’t even give him a chance to fight back before banishing him.”

Ellen reached out tucking one of her daughter’s blond curls away from her face.

“Sweetie, I’m not going to pretend that I understand how hard your relationship with him is because you know I don’t.”

Lily sighed again.

“It’s beyond hard mom! I am so in love with him. There is so much stuff he is keeping from me and I know that is what influences his actions in our relationship. I just wish that he would talk to me.”

Ellen rolled her eyes.

“Well baby you know what it sounds like to me? No matter the species….males do not communicate well.”

Ellen stood to walk to the closet to get the dress out but stopped looking back at her daughter.

“Baby, he loves you. You should have seen the look on his face when you took off with Nathan. I thought he was going to end the world. It took Cas and Sam to calm him down. I used to have my doubts about you dating an angel, especially an archangel at that, now not so much. Just talk to him later sweetie.”

After an hour of getting ready, Lily was finally ready. She stood in front of Jo’s floor length mirror looking at her appearance. It wasn’t often that Julie got dressed up like this. Sure, she made sure that she looked nice but this was way off her caliber.

“Well hello gorgeous!”

She turned seeing Dean and Cas at the door dressed in suites. Dean grinned as he motioned to his chest.

“Liking what I’m seeing!”

Cas gave Dean a look before focusing his attention back on Lily.

“You look beautiful.”

Lily smiled. She was used to Dean hitting on her from time to time. It had been that way since they were young. Cas apparently still had to get used to that one.

“Thanks guys. Have you seen Gabriel by any chance? I haven’t seen him since I threw him out of the bedroom last night.”

Dean chuckled.

“He’s with Sam. Probably still bitching about Nathan. He didn’t say anything about you but he was bitching about everything this morning. It started with me eating powdered doughnuts near him then went all the way to the help I have fallen and can’t get up button commercial.”

Cas winced.

“There was also the fact he was super annoyed with the Sock Slider commercial.”

Lily blinked, obviously confused.

“What?”

Dean laughed again.

“Okay, so it was one of those infomercial things where they want to sale you shit you don’t need. Well this one was a device that helps you put your socks on. Like you don’t have to bend over or anything…you just slide your foot right in. Gabriel was bitching that just encouraged people to be lazy.”

Lily sighed turning to put the pearl earrings that Ellen had bought her in.

“Sounds like Gabe. One thing pisses him off and everything under the sun will bug him in some way or another. I figured he would have left after what I said to him.”

Cas and Dean exchanged frowns before Cas stepped forward.

“He wouldn’t leave. Go off and pout somewhere yes…but leave you no. As you have been told, my brother really loves you.”

Lily smiled at the angel in front of her.

“Thanks Cas. Now come here and let me fix your hair.”

The wedding began without any major disasters. Thankfully Jo wasn’t a bridezilla either! Lily stood beside her sister as the ceremony began. She discreetly scanned the church for any signs of her archangel.

When she finally found him he was sitting beside Cas in the back of the church. His golden eyes met hers the instant she found him. He gave her a half smile that made her heart pound. Lily could feel her heart calling out to him. Unfortunately he didn’t respond instead, he just keep his eyes glued to her.

Lily focused her attention back to her sister and soon to be brother-in-law. This service seemed to be going on forever and a day. Lily did whatever she could to keep her attention from going to Nathan. He sat about two rows in with his family and was doing whatever he could to get Lily’s attention.  
“Can this get any longer?”

Lily thought miserably as she looked around the church. At the moment all she wanted to do was get out of the emerald dress and flop down in her bed. The thought of Gabriel sitting in the back was driving her nuts. She wanted nothing more than to clear up what happened the previous night. Lily also wanted to get the archangel out of the button down black shirt he was wearing. Sighing she tightened her thighs trying to calm down the ache in her body.

Finally, the wedding was over and it was time for the reception. Lily wondered around the room looking for any sign of Gabriel again and avoiding Nathan at the same time. Just like at the wedding Gabriel disappeared into an oblivion. How could someone so obvious just disappear like this?

“Come on Gabe.”

She muttered as Sam walked over.

“You good?”

Lily shook her head.

“If that stubborn archangel would just show up where I can get a hold of him I would be stellar.”  
Sam handed her a glass of wine with a sheepish smile.

“Figured this may help.”

Lily downed the glass in one sip. Sam smirked as he noticed Nathan walking over. Lily clearly noticed it too.

“Shit! You have no idea where I am going.”

Sam smirked as Lily ducked under a table and out of sight.

“Never seen you before in my life.”

Sam went back to the beer in his hand as Nathan walked over. He smiled casually at Sam.  
“Where did Lily go? I just saw her.”

Sam shrugged.

“Said something about going to find her boyfriend. You know the one that she’s been with for a while…he’s around here someplace.”

Nathan nodded.

“So they are pretty serious?”

Sam looked thoughtful.

“Oh yeah! He’s crazy about her and the other way around too.”

Nathan smirked.

“I get the message.”

Lily meanwhile, had finally crawled to the other side of the table and crawled out successfully only to be grabbed by one of her cousins.

“Come on Lily. Jo is about to throw the bouquet.”

Lily immediately winced.

“Nah, good luck with that!”

Her cousin shook her head.

“Oh no! You are totally coming! Jo will be so sad if you don’t try.”

Lily winced thinking about all the things she had done for her sister. This was definitely one of those up there things that Lily did not want to do!

Standing in the group of her female cousins and other assorted people that she didn’t know Lily felt miserable. She glanced around finally spotting Gabriel standing beside Cas. He gave her a smirk and was clearly amused with the expression on her face.

“Get me out of here.”

Lily thought.

“No way sugar.”

Lily gave Gabriel another glare.

“Now you decide to answer! Really?!”

Gabriel gave her a shrug before going back to talking quietly to Cas. Lily groaned as Jo turned her back to throw the thing. Looking at all the other girls around her, Lily decided to let them go for the prize and simply step out of the way. Lily winced as Jo started to throw the bouquet.

“Go away! Go away! Go away!”

Lily thought miserably as the cursed floral device landed directly in her hands. Blinking a few times Lily winced as Jo began to giggle with delight.

“You’ve gotta be shitting me.”

Lily muttered as Jo ran over pulling her into a hug.

“Uh Jo….can we do this again? I think cousin Mitzy is bound and determined to get Phillip to propose to her. You know I’m going to be a cat lady soooo….”

Jo shook her head.

“Oh no! It’s yours!”

“Crap.”

Lily muttered looking around for Gabriel and of course he was MIA again!

For the next hour, Lily tried her best to have a good time but her mood had went downhill ever since the disastrous bouquet catching. When she was finally able to slip away from her crazy relatives Lily went outside to get some air. She jumped the moment a set of arms wrapped around her.

“Easy sugar. Looking for me?”

She relaxed hearing Gabriel’s voice. Lily let her body relax against his.

“I have been all damn day.”

Gabriel chuckled as he nuzzled his face into her blond curls.

“Sorry, I was trying to make sure you had a nice day.”

Lily frowned.

“It’s been AWFUL! First, I have to wear this god awful dress. I haven’t been this naked in public since I came out of a uterus. I’ve had to play avoid the guy who wants you with Nathan. I had to crawl under a table to get away from him. Do you realize how difficult it was in this dress? It was BAD! I caught that damn bouquet and now Jo won’t leave me alone. All I wanted damn it was to be with you and you keep playing trickster and vanishing. God damn it I just want to go home!”

Gabriel’s arm tightened around her.

“Being a little dramatic are we?”

“No I am not!”

Lily growled as Gabriel kissed her shoulder.

“I’m sorry sugar. I didn’t realize your day was that awful.”

Lily pouted harder.

“I’m a hunter not some party girl and I am sure as hell not wife material.”

Gabriel froze at that for a moment.

“I think you are.”

Lily pressed her lips together. She couldn’t say anything at the moment due to being almost 98% positive that if she did she would start sobbing. Gabriel sighed cradling her tighter against him.

“Lily, I love you. I don’t tell you enough and you deserve to hear it. I guess in ways I was scared to admit it. I’m not now. Everything you said last night was true and I needed to hear that. You wanted to know why I am the way I am…I’m ready to tell you everything now. There’s something else….since you caught that bouquet…I want to marry you…the human way and the angel way.”

Lily’s eyes widened as she turned in Gabriel’s arms.

“I swear Gabriel if this is one of your tricks I’m going to slug you!”

Gabriel smirked.

“No tricks. It’s all serious. I want you all the way baby.”

Lily smiled as Gabriel slid a ring on her finger. The stone was golden like his eyes.

“I know you have a thing for gold.”

He said with an innocent smirk watching Lily’s face for any signs of rejection.

“So sugar….”

Lily smiled again. She was thankful that he asked like this. He knew that she wouldn’t want some skeptical made out of it. Plus Gabriel didn’t to be the whole down on one knee kind of guy anyway.

“Yes!”

Lily said as she stood on her tiptoes cramming her lips to the archangels. They didn’t part for a moment once the kiss ended. It was just quiet cuddles.

“Get us back home.”

Lily whispered against his lips. Gabriel glanced over his shoulder making sure no one was watching. He didn’t want to have to modifyanyone’s memory at the moment. He was too preoccupied.

“Don’t you want to stay with your family for all of this….stuff?”

Lily shook her head.

“No and I don’t have to have something like this when we get married. I’m cool with Vegas.”  
“You deserve more than that.”

Gabriel replied.

“You know I am no show off.”

Lily said as she twirled one of his curls around her fingers. Gabriel raised an eyebrow.  
“You may not be but I am. I want to show off what’s mine.”

Lily gave up and pressed her lips back to his.

“Can you get us home now?”

Gabriel smirked.

“You got it sugar.”

He snapped his fingers and the next thing she knew they were in her bedroom. Gabriel quickly pulled her on his lap. His face was back to the serious archangel as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Before we get too occupied I want you to know everything that happened before. Years ago…I was with another girl. She wasn’t at all like you. Lucifer found out about her and threatened to kill her. I thought breaking up with her would keep her safe. I thought it was the best thing to do. Damn I was a jerk to her. I told her that I didn’t love her and that she bored me. Well long story short I missed her too badly. I couldn’t stand being alone again. I went to talk to her…to tell her that I was wrong and everything that I said was a lie. When I arrived at her house the door was open. Right away everything felt wrong. She was dead when I found her. It wasn’t Lucifer that killed her but some common thief. If I had been there she wouldn’t have died. She was the only human I had ever let see my wings. I never planned on falling in love again. In fact I swore I wouldn’t…then I found you. You haven’t deserved any of the venom that I have given you since we got together. I think deep down I was afraid that I would get you killed like her. Before you say anything I know that you are more than capable of taking care of yourself. I just…don’t want to lose you.”

Lily’s eyes had softened as she reached out cupping his cheek.

“Gabriel, you have been keeping me healthy since we got together. Nothing is going to happen to us.”

Gabriel smiled.

“I know. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Lily leaned forward pressing her lips to his as Gabriel let his wings become visible. Lily’s eyes widened as she looked him over. Gabriel looked even more like the majestic archangel that he was.  
“Gabriel, they are so beautiful.”

Gabriel smirked as she reached out letting her fingers glide through his feathers. Lily smiled when Gabriel’s eyes closed in ecstasy as she began to massage him.

“Mhm sugar that is how you turn me into jello.”

Gabriel half moaned as Lily continued her assault. She smiled watching Gabriel whimper beneath her as she leaned forward pressing kisses down his jawline.

“What do you want angel?”

She whispered. Gabriel shivered as he bucked his hips lightly. His words came out in a mixture of Enochian and English. Lily carefully undid a few of his shirt buttons lowering her lips to his neck gently sucking.

“I need you.”

Gabriel managed to get out before snapping his fingers leaving them both naked. He careful laid her back before climbing his way on top of her. Lily knew there wouldn’t be much “prep work” needed. Both were already aching for the other. Gabriel seemed to pick up on her thoughts as he carefully pushed in.

Lily watched as Gabriel’s face went into an expression of bliss. His hips began rock gently against her. When his eyes opened they were an even more vivid shade of gold. His wings went around her body holding her tighter to his body.

“Mine.”

He growled. Lily knew he was referring to Nathan at this moment. She knew the jealousy was coming out now.

“Yes, I’m all yours angel.”

She whimpered. Lily reached up massaging his wing joints earning a low growl from the archangel.

“Keep doing that sugar I am going to explode. This time I’m claiming you. You’re mine. That human won’t touch you!”

Lily raised her hips to meet his thrusts.

“I only want you angel.”

She reached up entangling her fingers in his feathers pulling again. Gabriel whimpered trying to hold onto what gripe of reality he could but Lily’s fingers in his wings proved to be too much. His body failed him as he exploded inside of her.

“Naughty girl.”

He said with a giggle before snapping his fingers this time making sure his grace made everything more intense. Lily cried out wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Gabriel smirked continuing his assault.

“I’m taking prayer requests now.”

Lily groaned.

“Make me come already.”

Gabriel smirked.

“Well that sounds like a decent enough request to me.”

He intensified his grace on her body this time making her fall into a shaking mess. Gabriel slowly withdrew before gathering her into his arms.

“So that was bonding.”

He whispered pressing a series of tender kisses to her sweat drenched shoulders. Lily was still coming down off of the high of her orgasm. Gabriel grinned knowing he had wrecked her ability to talk at the moment.

“Guess we have to plan a wedding now too. Should we show your sister up?”

Gabriel asked with a smirk. He knew good and well Lily would never agree to this but at the moment she only nodded.

“Can’t talk sugar?”

He asked innocently. Lily only made a whimpering sound making the archangel giggle with joy at his handiwork.

“Well no need to talk…I’ll just plan something extravagant for the both of us.”


End file.
